Ghost
by WillowSioui
Summary: TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.
1. Animal

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything that has to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods.**

**A/N:**** I do not appreciate flames. I will take criticism, but flames are just low. Please just read through it, dredge even if you have to, and if you don't like it, don't review it. Not everyone is going to like everything. (This stems from a review I got on another King Arthur fan fiction I wrote, where the person flamed me horribly.) Love you all.**

Arthur and the knights sit around a campfire, bickering among themselves. Bors and Lancelot are arguing over whether or not one of Bors' children are Lancelot's, with Gawain laughing at them. Arthur is cleaning his sword, having a limited conversation with Dagonet and Galahad. Suddenly Bors gets quiet and walks away to go take a bathroom break, while Gawain laughs so hard he almost starts to cry. Arthur shakes his head, and turns around as he hears someone walk up behind him. Noticing that it is Tristan, he smirks, realising that the only reason he heard him was because he wanted him to. Tristan squats next to Arthur, watching the other knights verbally fence with each other.

"We've got a ghost following us, Arthur." When Arthur looks at him in concern, Tristan just shrugs. He stands up and walks back into the forest, making no noise as he moves. After fifteen minutes of anxious waiting on the part of the knights, Tristan comes back, throwing a small woman beside the fire. The woman is wearing a dirty, ripped dress, and she herself is dirty and scraped. She looks up at Arthur, then at the rest of the knights, a feral expression in her eyes. She draws her lips over her teeth and snarls, ice blue eyes searching for a way out. Tristan walks over to her, completely calm, and grabs a handful of her long white-blonde hair, pulling her into a squatting position. He takes out his sword and places it at her neck, looking towards Arthur.

"Been trailing us for the last few miles. What should I do with her?" He waits for an answer with an unnatural calm as Arthur's mind races. _The girl is only about fifteen…she can't do us much harm._ Arthur makes a subtle hand gesture, and Tristan sighs, sheathing his sword. The rest of the knights are now staring at the trio with piqued interests. Tristan, still with a fistful of the girl's hair, drags her over to a tree and takes a small piece of rope, tying her to the tree. He squats down, taking her chin in his hand. Turning her head this way and that, he smiles as he notices that her eyes stay focused on him, even as her head moves. He lets her go, and stands up, just as she spits in his direction. Tristan sighs deeply, and strikes her square in the jaw, causing her to fall into unconsciousness. He stalks back to the group, wiping the spit off of his face, then sits on a log.

"Animal." is all he snarls, as he draws his sword to clean it. Gawain looks in his direction, and smiles.

"So are you, Tristan." Tristan pauses in the act of cleaning his sword, then starts up again. A strange expression crosses his face; the most human expression they have ever seen him wear.

"This is true."

**Review, please! No flames! Constructive criticism welcome!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	2. Ghost

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

Tristan rolls over, onto his side, and draws in a deep breath of cold air. His eyes open and he looks straight at where the girl is sitting, backed up against the tree she is tied to. Her breath is coming out in white clouds, caused by the cold morning air. Noticing that the sun is just starting to peek through the shroud of trees, Tristan understands that the rest of the knights would still be sleeping soundly. He slowly gets into a crouching position, his clothing creaking and frost falling off of him and out of his hair. Pulling his cloak tighter around him to ward off the morning chill, Tristan makes his way cautiously over to the girl. As he approaches, she tries desperately to back into the tree behind her, to hide. On her face is solid evidence of the night before, a large bruise that colours her pale skin a dark purple. Wincing as he realises that he could have seriously injured her, but most of all that Arthur was going to chew him out, he reaches forwards tenderly.

The girl flinches, and Tristan freezes, eyes locked with hers. He nods his head slowly, then lightly brushes his fingers over the bruise, making her eye him warily. Drawing back his hand and burying himself further into his cloak, Tristan rocks on the balls of his feet.

"What's your name, girl?" The girl looks down to her bound hands, white-blonde hair falling to obstruct Tristan's view of her face. She shakes her head slowly in answer, and Tristan snorts, "No name? Just like a ghost…"

Getting up, Tristan looks towards the sky to see his hawk circling him. Holding out one hand, he whistles up into the frozen air, and the hawk sweeps down and lands on his arm. Drawing his arm towards him, he pats the birds head with one hand, then throws his hand in the air, the bird flying towards the tree line. Walking carefully towards Arthur, he lightly kicks him with one soft boot.

"It's time we left, Arthur." Arthur wakes immediately, and nods his head. Tristan smirks in amusement as he watches their leader stumble around in a half-doze, trying to get ready for the road. Systematically Tristan wakes the rest of the knights, each of them giving him sour expressions. They all get ready, saddling their horses and fixing their armour. Arthur looks towards Tristan, who is slowly making his way to the girl, and speaks up.

"Tristan, is that a bruise on her face?" Tristan stops in mid-step, ducking his head. He looks back towards Arthur and smiles sheepishly, causing the rest of the knights to either laugh or snort in amusement. All of the knights mount their horses, just as Tristan squats down and starts to untie the girl's hands.

"Come on, little Ghost. It's time to go." He helps the girl up, and effectively mounts her onto his horse. He mounts behind her, taking the reins. Wrapping his cloak around her, he tugs on the reins and all of the knights make their ways through the trees. Dagonet looks at him suspiciously.

"Ghost?" Tristan seems to ignore him for a few moments, staring at his bird in the sky with a child-like demeanour. Then he looks towards his fellow knight, hair over his eyes.

"She needs a name, Dag. We can't just call her…well, _girl_." He looks forwards at the road, then makes a grunt to signify that he is going to ride ahead. Kicking his horse in the flanks, he juts ahead of them and into a canter, holding Ghost close to him so that she doesn't fall off of the horse. Looking down at Ghost, he shrugs to himself, as he slowly eases his horse into a gallop. They all ride for the next hour, just until Hadrian's wall appears in their vision. Tristan halts his horse, knowing that rest is the best thing at the moment. He waits as the rest of the knights catch up, and looks over his shoulder towards Arthur.

"We're home." Tristan states to his leader, voice loud and clear. Arthur nods his head, and leads them down to the road leading up to the wall. Tristan trails behind, and looks towards Ghost as his horse walks easily. He leans down, lips brushing against her ear, "We're home." he breathes, soft and easy. Ghost looks up at him, and into his dark eyes. There she realises that he is just like her in one of many ways.

"You have no home…" she whispers, the first thing he had ever heard her say. He smirks slightly at how controlled her voice was, how smooth and fragile. Then he looks up at Hadrian's wall, rocking slowly to the steps of his horse.

"No…not anymore."

**Review, please! Have I kept everyone in character? How do you like "Ghost", and how her name came to be? ;)**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	3. Rest

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or any of the characters in any way. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

Noise fills the air as Arthur and his knights occupy the small tavern run by Bors' lover, Vanora. The spicy red-head had taken Ghost and bathed her, then stuck her in a warm bed for the night. Arthur watches as Gawain and Galahad play darts with their knives, just as Gawain divides his attention between the game and the woman in his lap. Dagonet is sitting at the bar next to Bors, silently sipping at his ale. Turning around abruptly, Arthur spots Tristan leaning against a post a few feet behind him. He nods his head in acknowledgment, then heads to his own room for the night. Gawain waves Tristan over, who complies silently. As he walks towards him he picks up an apple, and cuts into it with one of his knives. Gawain smirks and hands Tristan a knife, and points at the chair that himself and Galahad had been using for a target. Tristan shrugs and throws the knife carelessly, the tip of it hitting the top of the chair. Galahad shakes his head with an exasperated sigh.

"Every time, Gawain. He does better than both of us every time!" he plops heavily into a chair, taking a large gulp of his ale, "Why do we even bother?"

Tristan smirks and continues eating his apple, winking at Gawain. Gawain shrugs and turns to the woman in his lap, kissing her furiously. As Tristan swallows his apple bite, he blows his hair out of his face, just to have it settle back exactly where it was before. He rolls his eyes and walks over to Dagonet and Bors, just as Bors pulls Vanora into his lap. Dagonet looks towards Tristan and smiles, just as Tristan tries to clear his face of hair again. Giving up on the hair, he gives the rest of his apple to a passing dog. Turning around as he gets tapped on the shoulder, Tristan notices Lancelot handing him a mug of ale.

"You need a drink." Tristan nods his head in agreement, gratefully taking the ale. He lifts it to his lips then pauses. He sniffs at the ale, then dunks his finger in it and takes a small taste, moving it around on his tongue. After a few moments of thought, Tristan shrugs his shoulders and takes a large swig from the mug. Lancelot looks at Tristan with an expression almost as if he is trying to decide whether to laugh or not.

"Really, Tristan? You'd honestly think that I'd poison you _now_?" Tristan looks up from his drink and studies Lancelot for a few moments, then smirks himself.

"Not you, Lancelot. Both other people might." Lancelot rolls his eyes skyward, and Tristan offers his ale to Dagonet. After the large knight accepts it, he stalks off to be by himself. Walking through the streets, he draws in a deep breath of fresh air, and freezes as he looks to his right. Standing there is Ghost, but there is something exponentially different about her. She is wearing a white dress, and her pale hair falls around her shoulders in soft waves instead of dirty tangles. Her ice eyes seek out his own, and she bows slightly. Tristan nods once, and turns around to continue walking. The girl was not beautiful as some of the women in town, and she wasn't even pretty. There was just something about the way she carried herself…she was attractive. That was it. Nothing particular, but he was sure that Gawain would find something to make him want her. Making his way back into the tavern, he realises that everyone is looking his way, which puts him on edge.

No one ever pays attention to him, which suits him just fine. And so Tristan turns around to see that Ghost had followed him into the tavern. He sighs deeply, then walks towards the bar, ordering an ale.

_I'm going to need it tonight…_

**Review, please! Please tell me if Ghost is too Mary Sue! I really don't want that to happen!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	4. Still in the Night

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

Galahad stands up, placing his ale mug on the table. The rest of the knights at least attempt to make themselves presentable, as Tristan buries himself within the warmth of his ale. Walking towards Ghost, Galahad smiles from ear to ear, holding out one of his hands. Ghost looks at him oddly, and some white feathers shift from where they are tied into her hair. Realising that there is no use in it, Galahad puts his hands down, taking a step back. Gawain grabs his shoulder, smirking at the younger boy. Since she does nothing but stand, most of the tavern decides there is nothing interesting about her, and so they go back to what they were doing. Dagonet looks at Tristan out of the corner of his eye, smirking as he realises that the is trying to get himself drunk. Ghost saunters over to the two knights, and watches them with an unnerving curiosity. Dagonet smiles at her, offering her an ale. Denying the offer with a simple hand gesture, Ghost keeps her eyes on Tristan. Dagonet stands up, giving her his seat, and walks away. Ghost sits in Dagonet's seat, and pats Tristan on the shoulder.

"The Roman wants to see you." she tells him, voice hardly above a whisper. Tristan nods his head and finishes his ale, then gets up and stalks out of the tavern. He walks through the streets, almost upset that he hadn't been able to finish drinking. He reaches the place Arthur is staying at, and enters without knocking. Arthur looks at him and welcomes him.

"I was hoping if you could scour the mountain on the morrow, Tristan. I want to know where the girl came from."

"Ghost." Tristan corrects absently, as he fondles a shining golden goblet. Arthur nods his head in silent acknowledgment of the correction, then continues to speak to Tristan. Even though he speaks of important things, Tristan does not pay too much attention to him, too interested in the golden goblet than anything else at the moment. As Arthur tells him that he can go, Tristan just turns around, eyes still on the goblet, and walks out of the house. He walks through the nearly emptied streets with the goblet still in hand, knowing that Arthur didn't really mind that he stole it. He was Roman, after all; he could always get another one.

_Is that what he'll do once all of us are dead? Get new knights?_

Tristan shakes his head, and lets out an explosive breath. He had never really cared about dying, he actually invited the idea, but he hadn't been fond of being replaced. Reaching the stables, Tristan walks in to see his horse, but he notices Ghost standing there instead. She is feeding his black stallion apple bits, whispering to him in a calm, soothing manner. Tristan looks at the picture oddly, since no person had ever been able to touch his horse without it trying to kick at them. Ghost seems to notice the intruder, and turns to look Tristan in the eye. Walking towards her calmly, Tristan keeps his hands in plain sight of her. He had always been taught to make an animal of any kind know that you are not going to hurt it in any way. Looking over her figure, he notices that she is underweight, and that her bruise is now a sickly yellow in colour. Ghost backs up slightly as he walks closer, and so he stops. His horse knickers and whinnies, and Tristan looks towards it to make sure nothing is bothering it. When he looks back to where Ghost is standing, just a second later, he finds the spot empty.

_Gone…Just like a ghost…_

**Review, please! A little more into what Tristan is thinking, so….please tell me if he is still in character!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	5. Peace of Mind

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

Tristan opens his eyes, surveying his bedroom. He stretches, then sits up straight. A servant boy is watching him , and Tristan flops back down onto his back. He looks towards his sword and bow to see that they are still safely in place, then actually gets out of his bed. The servant boy quickly averts his eyes as the older man grabs his clothes and starts putting them on. Tristan tightens his belt, and looks at the hairbrush the boy had brought him. He snorts at it and walks past the boy, handing him a coin. Stalking out of his room, he sees Gawain get thrown out of a room with his clothes bunched in his hands, over his groin. The door slams in Gawain's face, and Tristan rolls his eyes skyward. As she walks by, he pats Gawain on the shoulder, silently mocking him.

Stepping out into the morning sunshine, Tristan draws in a deep breath of crisp air, and looks down as he feels a light tugging on the bottom of his shirt. There is a small girl there, tiny fingers curled around his shirt. She hardly stands to his knee, and her cheeks and nose are flushed in the cold. Tristan looks up, uncomfortable with the attention of the young girl, and sees all of the knights except for Arthur and Gawain watching him in anxious curiosity. A tug is felt once more, and Tristan looks down to the little girl, who is holding out an apple to him. Tristan freezes, unsure about what to do, then he leans down and makes the little girl let go. He walks towards the rest of the knights, trying to put as much distance between himself and the little girl.

The girl had come up to him every time the knights had come home from a mission. As Tristan makes his way towards the knights, they all get amused expressions on their faces, Bors laughing outright. Tristan stops, confused, and turns around to see the little girl running up to him, huffing as her little body pushes itself to catch up to him. She runs right up to him, wrapping her tiny arms around one of his legs. She holds up the apple to him one more, and Tristan sighs. He bends down, detaching her from him, and takes the apple from her. With a certain, curious care, Tristan pats the girl's head, and she smiles and giggles, running away and back into her house.

Tristan stands up, taking his knife out, and cuts a slice of the apple, then eats it. He looks towards the other knights, and shrugs his shoulders. Lancelot smacks him on the back, nearly causing him to choke on the apple bit he is eating.

"I never knew _you_ would be the one who loves kids, Tristan!" The knights all laugh, and Tristan just shakes his head and walks away from them. He walks through the streets, eating the sweet apple that was given to him. He really never liked kids, and definitely never wants one of his own, but this little girl won't stop unless he takes the apple from her. Tristan looks up to see Ghost watching him, hiding in the shadows of a building. He finishes his apple, throwing the core away, and walks over to her. He stands right in front of her, and she reaches out and places a hand on his face, tracing the tattoo's. Her hand drops and she smiles, the first time since Tristan had found her. She reaches up once more and traces the tattoo on the other side of his face, and Tristan catches her hand, slowly drawing it down, to her side. He lets go and takes a large step backwards, then turns on his heel and walks towards the stables. Ghost and him had only spoken once, and it doesn't matter to him.

Its better this way. The less he talks to her, the less he interacts, the less he will become attached to her. He even does so with the knights. Walking to the stables, he sees that his stallion is already saddled, and so he mounts it and makes his way through the streets, towards the wall. As he rides the gates open, and he makes his way out of the city, out into the fresh air of the countryside. Taking a deep breath, Tristan knows that this is where he belongs; out in the peaceful countryside. He lives to fight, but he also loves to have a quiet place with no one around him to bother him. He then snorts in frustration, kicking his horse into a gallop.

_Peace doesn't come for my kind…_

**Review, please! How do you like Tristan's interaction with the girl? How about his interaction with Ghost? His thoughts at the end?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	6. Apples

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

The sun slowly sets into the west, just as Tristan gallops towards Hadrian's wall. He can see the fires along the top of the wall, just as the doors slowly creak open, manned by powerful Clydesdale horses. Tristan rides under the gates and through the streets, pulling to a stop outside the stables. A stable hand runs out and grabs the reins of his horse, just as he dismounts. Walking swiftly to Arthur's house, Tristan looks around in an anxious manner. He does not wait to see if he is allowed to enter, he just walks right into the house, Arthur sitting up in his bed, sword in hand. As he notices that it is Tristan, he sighs and puts his sword down, and Tristan advances warily.

"Arthur, the Woads are getting closer." Arthur's eyes grow wide, and he takes a few deep breaths.

"How close, Tristan." Tristan starts towards the door, fingers dancing on the pummel of his sword.

"Two days." He leaves the house and starts to walk towards the place that the res of the knights are staying. He stomps into the house, bumping into Galahad. Galahad looks at him, surprised, and takes the older man's arm in his hand.

"Tristan, what's wrong?" Tristan doesn't answer him, but instead pulls his arm from his grasp and stalks towards his room. He takes the door handle in hand and opens the door, swiftly walking in and then slamming the door behind him. He is not upset in the very least; he is completely excited for when the Woads come down from the mountains. He has been almost a week without a good fight, and he is sure that the other knights are feeling the sense of cabin fever as well. He undoes his belt, and then freezes, hand going to his sword. Looking to his left he notices Ghost, who had frozen after she knocked over a bowl which was on his nightstand.

Grudgingly taking his hand from his sword, Tristan undoes his belt, throwing it on a chair He does the same with his sword and its sheath, then he looks towards Ghost. She had taken a seat on the side of his bed, watching him with an almost childlike curiosity. Tristan cautiously walks over to her, squatting down in front of her. Ghost smiles a small hint of a smile, and then reaches into a small bad, withdrawing a red apple. She hands it to him with an encouraging smile, and Tristan takes it warily. Ghost smirks and fixes her dress self-consciously.

"I had noticed your fondness for apples, sir Tristan." Tristan nods his head in thanks, then sits on his rear on the floor. Crossing his legs, he takes out his knife and cuts a slice of his apple, taking a bite. Ghost is silent, watching him with a small smile dancing across her features. Tristan looks up at her through a veil of his hair, and cuts another piece of the apple and hands it to her, nodding. Ghost reaches forwards and takes the piece of apple, then takes a bit of it. She giggles airily, licking her lips as the apple's juice flows over them. Continuing to eat his apple in silence, Tristan watches her with a certain intensity that nearly makes her flush.

Ghost slides off of the bed and onto the floor, a mere metre away from Tristan. He watches her, frozen in the act of eating a slice from his apple. Ghost leans forwards and takes a small bite from the piece of apple, smiling, then standing up with an unnatural grace; in the same movement walking towards the door and exiting the room. Tristan lets out a breath he had not known he had been holding, then eats the last bit of the apple piece, throwing the apple core into a waste bin. He places his knife on his nightstand and drops himself into his bed, staring at the bleak ceiling. He thinks of almost nothing for the next hour or so, even his excitement for the incoming Woad invasion forgotten. Slowly, just as the darkness outside becomes obsolete, Tristan's eyes slide shut, his mind getting enveloped in a darkness even darker than that of outside.

**Review, please! What do you think?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	7. To Belong

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

Opening his eyes, Tristan notices that his room is still shrouded in darkness. Sighing, he drags himself out of his bed, for once cursing his habit of getting up either at or before dawn. He reaches down and Puts on his belt, strapping his sword sheath onto his back. Leaving the room, Tristan decides to be as quiet as ever, as to not wake anybody. He makes his way out into the cold of before dawn, and starts to walks towards the stables to check on his stallion. Walking into the stables, he walks up to his horse, patting it on the nose fondly. The horse knickers and tries to nip at his sleeve, which causes him to chuckle lightly. As he pets the horse's nose, a smaller hand joins his, stroking the velvety softness of the horse. Tristan spins around to see Ghost standing there beside him, calmly whispering to the horse.

Tristan calms his breathing, and Ghost looks at him, pale eyes reflecting an almost haunting sadness within them. She pats the horse's neck, then walks to where Tristan is standing. She takes a deep breath and wraps her arms around his neck, embracing him. Tristan stiffens, trying to find a way to get away from her without hurting her again. Before he can actually say anything, Ghost speaks.

"Please, Tristan. Take me home…to where I belong." She pulls back, and iridescent tears are sliding down her cheeks. Tristan reaches up and makes her let go of him, then he steps back, dropping her hands.

"I don't know where you are from, Ghost." Ghost nods her head, and then her gaze falls to the floor. She looks back towards the horse, patting it's nose.

"Life is old there, Tristan. Older than man, than tree, than mountain. Life is older than religion, than God." she looks back towards him, and she smiles a wan smile, "I am strange to the feeling here, Tristan. I do not _belong_ here."

Tristan stands there, silently watching Ghost pat his horse, evaluating the feeling of the moment. He catches his thought process, then steps forwards and takes her hand from his horse's nose. Drawing her closer to him, but not close enough to touch, he looks her in the eye. Leaning forwards, his lips brush against her ear, whiskers tickling her skin.

"Neither do I." He breathes, and a gut feeling confirms this statement. He does not belong here. He does not belong in Britain. Nor does he belong with Arthur and the knights. He does not belong with the living.

_Neither do I…_

**Review, please! What do you think? I know that none of the knights are in this chapter, but I was just thinking that I should move along Ghost and Tristan…just a tiny bit.**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	8. Inviting Death

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

Tristan walks towards Vanora's tavern, just to be waist-deep in Vanora and Bors' bastard children. Vanora smiles at him, welcoming him to take a seat. Tristan looks at her with a completely straight expression.

"I would if I wasn't being attacked by bastards." Vanora smiles at him, and orders all of her children to go back to bed. As they all comply, she hands him a mug of ale. Taking a deep swig of it, Tristan turns his attention to Lancelot, who had just walked in. Lancelot sits next to him, declining Vanora's offer of ale.

"Unlike _some_ people I know," he points to Tristan with a smile," its too early in the morning for me to drink ale." Tristan ignores the comment, drinking his ale once more. He then sets it aside, and looks Lancelot in the eye.

"Has Arthur told you yet?" Lancelot nods his head, and then rolls his eyes.

"Good, though. I need a good fight. What about you, Tristan?" Tristan sighs deeply, and finishes his ale. He gets off of the stool, and he looks at Lancelot through his hair, completely serious.

"I hope I die this time around." Lancelot seems to be taken aback, and then he jumps off of his stool, grabbing the front of Tristan's tunic. His expression is livid, and he shakes Tristan slightly, Tristan keeping his face calm and taciturn.

"Why do you want something so horrible, Tristan? Why don't you want to live?" Tristan meets Lancelot's angry stare, just as the rest of the knights make their way into the tavern. They all look at the two anxiously, as Vanora fills them in. Gawain and Bors throw heated comments Tristan's way, and Dagonet stops Galahad from going over and repeating Lancelot's actions. Tristan decides to answer Lancelot's question when everyone grows relatively quiet. He makes Lancelot let go of him, then fixes his tunic.

"I have nothing to live _for_." He meets every one of their eyes, and shrugs, "Lancelot wants to go home to his family. Bors has Vanora and the bastards, while Dagonet is practically part of their family. Galahad has so heatedly pointed out that he has things to live for, while Gawain wants to find a woman and settle down. Arthur has Rome."

He starts walking out of the tavern, before picking an apple out of a bin and taking a bite, realising that he had forgotten his knife in his room, then continues, "And I…well, I have nothing."

And after stating this, Tristan walks out of the tavern, the heavy silence following him like a spirit that had not been able to let go. He had nothing, and they all knew it. And so he welcomed death. He just hopes that it finds him before _he _finds something more worth while…

**Review, please! A little short, but how do you like it?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	9. Capturing a Heart

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

Walking through the streets, trying to get away from Vanora's tavern and the shocked silence of the knights. He walks past a house, and the little girl from before runs out to him. She pushes her little legs to catch up to him, and holds another apple out to him. Tristan spins around and grabs at the girls arms. He pulls her up off the ground until she is at his eyes level, and he shakes her; causing her to drop the apple.

"Stop following me, child! There is nothing about me that you should feel comfortable around!" He shakes her once more, earning a small whimper to come from her mouth, "I kill people. I've killed children. Why do you follow me?" He yells at her, then drops her to the ground and takes off, the girl's cries bellowing out into the rising sun.

He continues to walk, rage bubbling in him, ready to explode and take ahold of the closest person to him. People clear the streets to avoid him, his towering rage causing immense fear to fill the people of the town. He storms through the streets, very aware of how much he is wanting to kill someone, when he feel a cool hand grasp his. Whipping around, one hand on the pummel of his sword, he comes face to face with Ghost. When she notices him relax slightly, she pulls him in the direction of a small house. They walk through the doors, the owner of the house ducking out in fear of the livid knight. As the door closes, Ghost lets go of his hand and reaches upwards, placing her hands on the back of his neck and pulling him into an embrace. Tristan tries to pull away from her, but Ghosts' hold on him tightens.

His breathing coming faster, Tristan hold back tears that threaten to spill over. Ghost strokes his hair, shushing him and whispering to him the way she does to his horse. She comforts him the way he had seen mothers comfort their children; the way he had never been comforted himself. His mother would never look at him, never hold him. Always had he thought that was the way it was supposed to be; but now, standing here, he realises that he was wrong. _This_ is the way it should have been. He should have been held; he should have been loved. Tearing away from her, he growls deep in his throat. His eyes dry up right away, and he raises his hand to strike Ghost once more. Stopping mid-strike, he notices that Ghost does not flinch, does not move; she just watches him calmly, with her pale eyes. She reaches forwards and takes his arm, slowly causing him to drop his arm.

"My father told me to comfort as many people as I can, no matter how bad they are." Ghost whispers to him, "He told me this because there was much that I would never know. But he also told me that someday, I would understand."

Tristan meets her cool gaze, his fingers brushing subconsciously against hers. He takes a deep breath, thinking about what she had told him. And then, just a moment later, his gaze falls to the ground.

"Someday never comes for you, then."he breathes, afraid to speak any louder. Ghost smiles a wan smile, and her soft hands find their way to his face. She makes him look at her, and that is when he realises that she is closer to him than he thought, which unnerves him. She leans forwards, eyes never leaving his. Her lips brush against his lightly, hardly touching at all. Tristan's throat contracts, as he realises what she is doing. Pushing her away, Tristan moves backwards, nearly tripping over a dining room chair. He then rushes out of the house, running towards the stables. Before the stable hand can say a thing, Tristan mounts his horse and kicks at its flanks, causing it to rear and then break into a gallop through the city streets. He flies through the streets, and out of the gates, into the woods beyond. He hopes that he can find the Woad army, hoping that he will not have to go back.

Not to that town; not to that woman. She is going to kill him, that woman. She will kill the last of his soul.

And trap his heart with it.

**Review, please! What do you think? I love the last line…but that's just me! ;)**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	10. Feelings

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:****TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change**.

Tristan rides through the mountain passes without stopping, not caring where he goes. He rides as if the Devil itself is following him, just as hard rain pelts down on him. Drawing the hood of his cloak over his head, Tristan flies through the forest, his horse quivering under him. Finally stopping, just as the rain falls harder, he dismounts his tired horse, patting its neck and taking the reins in his hands. To give his horse some rest, Tristan starts to walk him through the mountain passes. His horse knickers, pulling on the reins, trying to get him to stop walking. Not really caring at the moment, he just pats the horse's neck, trying to calm it, and continues to walk. Soon he hears rustling in the trees, causing him to draw his sword. An arrow whizzes past him, digging itself into a tree trunk. Tristan runs to find cover, his horse fleeing somewhere into the mountains. Placing his sword back into its sheath, he can see that there is only one Woad there. Taking a dagger from his boot, he gets ready to throw it, just as an arrow pierces his chest. Stumbling backwards, his knife slicing through the air, he clutches at the arrow in his chest.

Sitting up after a bit of work, Tristan can see that his dagger sliced the side of the Woads' neck, but that he was still breathing. Pulling himself along the ground on his knees and one of his hands, he drags himself over to the wounded Woad. The Woad tries to scramble away from him, but he is too wounded to do so. Picking up a large rock, Tristan smashes it into the Woads head. The Woad lets out a scream of pain, and Tristan strikes him once more. The Woad twitches a few times, and then his body falls limp, head cracked and bleeding. Dropping the bloodied stone, Tristan uses a tree and makes his way, slowly, to his feet. Stumbling around in the forest, his chest bleeding heavily, he reaches his horse; which is prancing anxiously. As soon as he reaches his horse, he takes a few moments and mounts it, grimacing in pain. As soon as he is in the saddle, He rests his head on the horse's neck, breathing heavily. Then he reaches up and grabs hold of the arrow, then breaks it off, a scream tearing through his clenched teeth.

Grabbing the reins, Tristan makes the horse walk forwards, while he leans on its neck for support. They walk through the rain of the mountain, Tristan shivering from the cold mixed with the loss of blood. Drawing his wet and muddy cloak about him, he looks towards the sky to see his hawk circling above him. Kicking the horse's flanks so that it moves into a trot, Tristan soon finds that this is not the best idea. Since the trot causes him more pain, he pulls back softly on the reins, the horse slowing to a mere walk. They make their way through the mountain pass, and Tristan watches as the sun slowly goes down. Soon they find themselves breaking out of the cover of the trees, and Hadrian's Wall stands there is its magnificent glory. As the gates open for him, Tristan's eyes slowly slip shut, and he feels himself slide off of his horse; delving into the darkness of death.

*****************************The Next Day******************************

His eyes opening with some trouble, Tristan groans in pain. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Tristan looks to see himself in his room, Gawain sleeping in his chair beside the bed. His sword and bow are leaning against the wall, and his hawk is sitting on its perch, cap on to make sure it can't see. Looking down at himself, he is shirtless, with bandages all wrapping the top of his torso. He looks towards Gawain, who is now awake. Seeing that Tristan is staring back, confused, Gawain gets up and runs out of the room. As soon as he does, Arthur stalks in, red cape bellowing ridiculously; followed by the rest of the knights. Arthur sits in the chair beside the bed.

"What happened, Tristan? Why were you in Woad territory?" Tristan blinks a few times, trying to clear his foggy head. He tries to sit up, just for Dagonet to push him down gently.

"I was…" he glares at Dagonet as he pushes him down, "I was out riding. That's all." He looks about, surprised at how far he had actually rode. Then he speaks up once more, almost worried.

"Where is my horse?" Gawain laughs at him, as do the rest of the knights.

"You were poisoned by a Woad arrow, and all your worried about is your _horse_?" Tristan shrugs, and Arthur shakes his head. He pushes the knights out of the room, and sighs, exiting himself. Before the door can close properly, however, Ghost walks into the room. She is silent on her feet, closing the door behind her. Tristan watches her warily, knowing that she is the reason he left in the first place. Ghost walks over to the bed, sitting on the side of it. She places a cool hand on his forehead, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Tristan closes his eyes at the feeling of her touch, not completely understanding what is wrong with him. He never had taken a second look at anyone like this before, and he doesn't understand why she is so different. He can feel her soft hair brush against the skin of his chest, and he dares not open his eyes. Soon he can smell the sweet smell of pears and honey, as her breathing comes closer to him. Opening his eyes finally, he notices her watching him with a certain curiosity, sitting up straight. That was then that Tristan realized that he had been imagining that happening, and he looks away, embarrassed.

Hearing ghost giggle, he looks back towards her and almost smiles. Reaching up, he takes a handful of hair, earning a surprised look from her. He slowly brings her down until she is face to face with him, then he pulls her ever closer, their lips connecting. Tristan can feel Ghost stiffen, as his lips move against hers. After a moment, Ghost returns the pressure, one of her hands resting against his chest for support. Tristan pulls away from her, keeping her close to him, their foreheads touching. Ghost pulls away from him and smiles, just as the door opens and Arthur walks back in. He nods his head towards Ghost, and she gets up, curtsies, and leaves the room. Arthur talks to Tristan, but he is not listening. His thoughts are following Ghost, wondering about why she makes him feel things that he had felt for nothing before. Then he groans, sighing, and realizes that she had done what he feared the most.

She had captured his heart.

**Review, please! Soooo, what do you think? *wink***

**~xoxo, Ryuu**


	11. Love and Confusion

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

Tristan sits atop his horse, on top of Hadrian's Wall. He is watching the fight between the Woads and Arthur, as well as the knights. Bow in hand, he takes an arrow and aims for one of the Woads sneaking up behind Galahad, who is trying to fend off two Woads at the same time. Releasing the arrow, the Woad falls without Galahad's knowledge of ever being there. He watches the fight, wishing that Arthur had not made him stay. Cocking another arrow, he fires at a random Woad coming out from the forest. Standing next to his horse is Ghost, bow in hand. Tristan nods his head as she strikes a Woad in the chest; one of the closer ones. Arthur had made her stay by Tristan's side so that he wouldn't run off and join them in demolishing the Woad attack.

As the last of the Woads retreat back into the forest, he can hear the victory calls from his comrades. Ghost takes the reins of Tristan's horse, leading him slowly down the narrow stairs to the dirt of the road on the inside of the Wall. The knights all come galloping in, and they all dismount their mounts. Stable hands take their mounts, while one waits by Tristan, waiting. Ghost reaches up to help Tristan down, but he refuses and dismounts with much trouble. The stable hand takes his ebony horses' reins, leading it to the stables. Bors walks over to Tristan and smacks him on the back, causing Tristan to double over in pain. Bors apologizes profusely, and helps him stands straight. Tristan shakes his help away, and Ghost ducks under one of his arms, helping him in Bors stead. All of the knights look at the two in anticipation, but Tristan just sighs and allows her.

Ghost helps Tristan walk back the way they had come when the fight started, earning whoops, whistles, and encouraging statements from the knights. Tristan ignores them completely, wishing he didn't need a woman's help walking. They go into a small hovel-like house, which Ghost had been lent to live in. She sits him on the bed, and grabs a towel and bowl of water. Dampening the towel in the water, she sits beside Tristan and wipes his face, cooling him off. As she places the towel on his face again, he grabs her wrist, making her put the towel down. He lays down on the bed, taking in a shaky breath. Ghost smirks and attempts to pull off his shirt, to which he helps a bit. Once the shirt is off, Ghost stands up and goes to a table, grabbing fresh wrappings. Walking back to the bed, she notices that he is asleep, and so she puts the bandages down and decides to clean the wound when he wakes. She sits in the bed beside him, picking up his shirt, and notices a few holes. Taking a needle and thread, she starts to mend the cloth.

After mending the shirt, she starts to hum a folk-song softly to herself. While she hums, she can feel the bed shift, and a well-toned arm winds itself around her waist. She half-turns to see Tristan sitting behind her, with an expression that could almost be categorized as scared. He leans forwards, watching her, and lightly brushes his lips against hers. Ghost looks to the side, smiling, and pats his hand.

"You need to change your bandages, Tristan, unless you want it to become rancid." Tristan coughs uncomfortably, while Ghost turns around to face him, slowly unravelling the wrappings. Dropping them to the floor, she takes the damp cloth and uses it to clean his wound. He watches her intensely, and she drops the cloth into an empty bowl, then starts to bandage his wound once more. Once she ties the last of the bandage, one of Tristan's hands finds its way to her face, cupping her cheek in his hand. Ghost smiles at him, then stands up and out of his reach. She picks up his shirt and throws it at him, picking up all of the soiled bandages and cloths.

"Put that on so that you don't catch a chill, then get some sleep. Alright?" Without waiting for his answer, Ghost exists the room, leaving a very confused Tristan behind. He puts his shirt on and lays down on the bed, studying the ceiling. When a young boy walks into the room, Tristan orders him to find Dagonet. He waits for a while, then Dagonet enters the hovel.

"You called, Tristan?" Tristan nods his head, motioning to the chair on the other side of the room.

"I am so very, very confused." Dagonet catches his meaning, and smiles at his friend. He notices that Tristan is almost like a child, and very inexperienced with women. With his personality and all, he had never found a point in trying to form a relationship, or even to have a quick romp with a whore. Dagonet, listens as Tristan explains certain things, and smiles as he looks uncomfortable in the extreme.

"Tristan, friend, I think you _do_ have a problem." as Tristan watches him with an expecting expression, Dagonet continues, "You are in love."

**Review, please! What do you think? I hope I'm not making Tristan too OOC now…Please tell me, and I shall correct it!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	12. Avita Agrippa

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot: ****TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

Waking in the wee ours of morning, Tristan finds himself still in Ghost's hovel. Looking to his left, he can see Ghost asleep in the chair. Sitting up, he watches her, remembering the conversation that he had with Dagonet the day before. How could he be in love with her? It had never happened to him before; and it truly is bothering him, pushing him to the edge. Swearing to himself that if he doesn't get to kill a Woad soon, he is going to burst. Eyes focusing once more, he notices that Ghost is awake and staring at him. She gets up and walks towards Tristan, placing a hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature.

"You're finally awake, hmm?" When Tristan doesn't answer, Ghost continues, "Dagonet spoke to me. Said you loved me. Is that true?" She looks at him with an eyebrow cocked, and Tristan looks away. Ghost makes him look at her, pale eyes piercing as shards of ice. He remembers how he had found her, feral and in the wild. Perhaps it was a mistake bringing her over the Wall. But then again, maybe not. Without answering her, Tristan pulls her down towards him, catching her off guard, and kisses her full on the lips. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he draws her closer to him, and Ghost decides to return the favour. Tristan moves one of his hands to the back of her head, deepening the kiss considerably. Flipping them over until Ghost is lying down on the bed with Tristan hovering above her, he trails kisses down her jaw-line and neck. Ghost giggles as his beard tickles her skin as his kisses become so soft they are almost like a butterfly had landed on those particular spots. Tristan trails his kisses back up her neck, finding his way back to her mouth, hands running up her sides. These movements pull at Tristan's wound, but he does not care at all at the moment. Ghost tangles her fingers in his hair, just as an uncomfortable cough comes from the doorway. Tristan detaches his mouth from Ghosts' and looks over his shoulder to see Gawain standing in the doorway, trying as hard as he can not to laugh. Tristan growls and gets off of the bed, pulling Ghost to her feet as well. Gawain coughs once more, this one almost turning into a laugh.

"Arthur wants to see Ghost." Ghost nods her head, fixing her hair, and exit's the hovel. Gawain looks back at Tristan, and laughs at the death-glare he is receiving, 'Well, _you_ look like your getting better."

Tristan growls at him, and pushes him out of the hovel as Gawain laughs uproariously. The knights are all standing outside the hovel, a couple yards away, and Arthur is talking to Ghost seriously. As Tristan and Gawain get closer, Gawain grows more serious, causing Tristan to listen more closely. Arthur looks sadly towards Ghost, who's bottom lip is quivering as she tries to hold back the tears that threaten to flow. Tristan immediately walks up to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm. Some of the knights look confused, as Dagonet and Gawain fill them in. Tristan turns Ghost around to look at him. Using his thumbs, he wipes away the tears that have escaped and are now flowing down her face freely. Ghost looks at him with an utterly broken expression.

"New has come from Rome, Tristan. Senate Agrippa has called me to Rome…" she lets out a small wail, then seems to compose herself, "apparently he is my father."

Tristan stands there for a while, confused, then draws her towards him, holding her. He looks over her head towards Arthur, who nods his head.

"Her name is Avita Agrippa. She is the lost daughter of Senate Agrippa; she had been kidnapped by the Woads four years ago, when she was fourteen." Tristan looks down the street to see Roman legionnaires mounted and waiting, an extra horse with them. He looks down to a crying Ghost, he refuses to acknowledge her as anything else, and leans down to kiss her. The knights all make surprised expressions, Bors making a rude comment, and Tristan leans back, wiping her face.

"I promise you, Ghost. I will find you, once I'm free of Roman command." Ghost nods her head once, then wipes her face dry, and walks with her head up high towards the Roman legionnaires. Tristan watches, just as grief takes over his heart, as the only woman he had ever loved rides away from him. Gawain pats him on the shoulder, as the knights all disperse. Arthur stands with him, watching him. Tristan looks at Arthur, anger flaring and burning within his eyes. He turns around and walks back towards Ghost's hovel, and sits in the chair to stare into nothingness for the next while to come; until the sun rises again the next day. And that was when it finally set in, when he finally realised what had happened.

He was alone again.

**Review, please! How did you like the TristanxGhost portion? What do you think about my little twist? What is going to happen now? Lol**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	13. Waiting

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:****TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

**A/N:**** Just to tell you, this has happened before the movie, and the knights do not have their papers as of yet. The entire story is before the movie, because I don't want Tristan to die. I actually, sadly enough, deny that it ever happened. ;)**

Tristan sits atop his horse, while Arthur and the knights ride up to him. It had been two years since Ghost had been taken to Rome, and Tristan had withdrawn into himself more than usual. They are waiting at the gates of Hadrian's Wall for a Roman messenger who is bringing them news. Gawain reins in beside Tristan, and he pats his shoulder.

"Let's hope they have some good new for you, hey?" Tristan grunts at him, completely absorbed in fixing his sword sheath. Upon hearing horses hooves, Tristan and the knights look up to see six men riding towards them; five of them are Roman legionnaires. In the middle of the legionnaires is a mad of middle age, riding with a scroll in hand. They ride up to Arthur and the knights, slowing their horses to a complete stop. The messenger nods his head, reciting the same old new to them; politics, wars, etc. After he is done relaying his message, he looks at Tristan.

"And I have a message for you, sir Tristan. The Lady Avita has wanted me to find you and tell you that she is okay." Tristan's head snaps up, and his eyes bore down onto the messenger.

"She is okay?" when the messenger nods his head, Tristan continues, "Tell her that I have not stopped looking for her, and that my pact with Rome is almost done." He turns his horse and gallops away, into the city. The messenger looks at Arthur, with an eyebrow cocked.

"Not a social one, is he?" Gawain snorts, and looks at him with an amused expression.

"You're lucky, you got full sentences. He usually responds in grunts and hand gestures." The knights all turn their mounts around and follow Tristan into the city. Arthur says his thanks, and he follows too. They all dismount and find Tristan patting his horse, a small smile on his face. Gawain walks up to him as the rest of them walk into Vanora's tavern, and pats his back.

"You didn't hear anything else the messenger said, did you?" he watches as Tristan says nothing, then he continues sighing, "He told us that the Senate Agrippa is soon coming to Hadrian's Wall to meet with Arthur." Tristan looks up sharply, and lets the anxious stable hand take his black stallion away. He nods his head in thanks, then walks away to prepare himself for Ghost's return.

************************One Week Later…********************************

The gates of Hadrian's Wall open and a storm of Roman legionnaires ride in, with two people in the centre of them. One is an obviously Roman man with steel gray hair and goatee. Next to him, mounted side-saddle on a grey mare, is Ghost. She has her white-blonde hair tied up in an intricate bun, clipped with silver clips in the shape of flowers. She is wearing a flowing white Roman dress, and as soon as she sees Tristan and the knights, she jumps off of her horse and runs to them. The legionnaires try to catch her, but she pushes past them; her father yelling at her to stop. She runs right up to Tristan, grabbing his face and pressing her lips to his furiously. Tristan's arms wrap around her waist, drawing her closer. When Tristan lets her go, she smiles widely at him, silver earrings jingling. A roan war horse walks up, and a young man dismounts. He is tall, over six feet, and has blue eyes and curly brown hair. The man takes Ghost's arm, pulling her to his side. Ghost looks to the ground, and then looks back at Tristan with a pained expression.

"Tristan…" she gives him a tight smile, "I'd like to meet my husband, Massimo."

**Review, please! What do you think? Another twist! YAY!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	14. Returning Promises

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:****TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

There is an audible gasp from the knights, and Tristan stands still, shocked. Ghost looks away from them, ashamed, and the Roman named Massimo stares Tristan down. Arthur tells the knights to go take a day off, and walks over to the Senate Agrippa to speak with him and welcome him. Massimo gets called over, and he nods his head towards Tristan, who doesn't respond. Walking away, he pulls Ghost with him. Tristan turns around and slowly walks towards the stables, and takes his stallion out of its stable. He mounts it, bareback, and takes off into the city, riding past Ghost and her Roman 'family', riding through the gates. He rides through the fields, missing the forests as he does not want to get killed. Not until Ghost leaves, anyways.

****************************Later that night…*****************************

Tristan rides back into the town, dismounting his horse and giving it over to the stable hand that is at ready. He walks towards Ghost's old hovel, which he had taken over as his own. He stalks in, stomping his feet, and places his sword and his bow leaning against the wall. Turning around, he nearly jumps out of his skin as he sees Ghost there. She has her hair down, which had grown out to mid-back, and is wearing a white nightgown. He stares at her for a few moments, taking in the sight of her, and then he walks slowly towards her. He shivers from the cold, as he only has on his linen shirt, pants, and boots. Ghost reaches up and pulls him down to her, pressing her lips against his. Even though he knows, now that she is married, that it is wrong; Tristan returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around her body. He maneuvers so that he is kneeling over her on the bed, as he lays her down on her back. Hands funning up her sides, Tristan allows her to strip him of his shirt. Her hands run along his bare chest as they break away, then return to their kiss with even more passion than before. One of Tristan's legs finds itself separating hers', and that was when Tristan knew what was happening. He was finally giving himself over to her completely; body, mind and soul.

*****************************Later…***************************

Tristan opens his eyes, rolling onto his side. He notices Ghost's sleeping form beside him, tangled in the bed sheets. He smiles softly, stroking her hair, when she rolls over and opens her eyes, pale eyes looking at him intensely. They stare at each other until the sun rises high in the sky, when Ghost quickly gets up. She starts to fix her hair, and then quickly gets back into her nightgown. Tristan watches her, confused, when she turn around to look at him.

"We're leaving for Rome; I have to go!" She turns around and hurries out of the hovel, leaving Tristan in his thoughts. He sighs contentedly, laying back down on the mattress. There is a knock and the door, and Tristan grunts. He door swings open to reveal Gawain in the doorway. He looks at Tristan with a raised eyebrow, but does not say a word about it.

"Tristan, Senate Agrippa is leaving now." Tristan nods his head, and motions for Gawain to leave him alone. He knows that he will see her again, for better or for worse. Then he stops, and smiles.

_Let's hope for better…_

**Review, please! How do you like it?**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


	15. Everlasting Happiness

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own King Arthur or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:****TristanxOC. As the Sarmatian knights take a rest after long months out in the wilderness, they come across a surprise in the woods. Ratings may change.**

**A/N:**** This is the last installment of the fanfiction, so please be nice and leave me a review! Love you all tons! I am probably writing a sequel, just to let you know!**

Tristan and the rest of Arthur's knights lounge around Vanora's tavern. Tristan watches as Galahad and Gawain have another knife-throwing contest, and so he walks up to them to join in. Just as Gawain is about to hand Tristan a knife, Galahad stops him.

"No way, Gawain. I'd like to stay in the company of my wallet for a little longer, thank you." Gawain laughs at him, and Tristan just grins, picking up an apple from a bowl. He takes out his dagger and slices a piece out of it for himself; just as Arthur comes storming in with an expression of pure anger. All of the knights watch him with a wary interest. Arthur storms right up to Tristan, taking a handful of his shirt. He shakes Tristan a few times, causing him to drop his delicious apple.

"How dare you, Tristan?" He nearly screams out at him, Lancelot separating the two of them. Seeing as he does not get an answer, Arthur continues, "Massimo and Avita had just been informed that Avita is with child. This comes as a shock to the couple, considering that they haven't bed together as of yet!"

All of the knights look at Tristan, unbelieving, Gawain dropping the knife he was going to use in his contest with Galahad. Tristan takes a step backwards, grabbing onto a table for support. Ghost was pregnant? With _his_ child? He looks at Arthur, who is still being held back by Lancelot. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can answer, Roman legionnaires storm into the tavern, Massimo in the midst of them. He walks right up to Tristan, drawing his sword; pointing it at his chest.

"You, sir Tristan, are under arrest for adultery of a Roman woman." Dagonet draws his own sword, and is followed by Bors, Gawain and Galahad. They all surround Tristan, Gawain throwing him a sword. Massimo's legionnaires get ready for battle, when Ghost comes running into the tavern. She is wearing a gorgeous golden gown, her hair tied into a bun with golden clips and sparkles. She throws herself in front of Tristan, causing Massimo to signal for his legionnaires to hold their advance. Ghost looks like she is about to cry, but she holds her head up high, saying not a word. Massimo looks at her with absolute adoration, and lowers his sword, re-sheathing it. He reaches forwards, and cups her face in his large hand.

"You really love this man, Avita?" Ghost nods her head, and Massimo's face contorts in pain and sorrow. He turns his back on the two of them, and looks towards his legionnaires, challenging them.

"We will say that you had been killed in a roadside ambush, Avita, but you will have to leave here at once." He looks over his shoulder at her, "We will arrange for you to be brought back to Sarmatia; pact with Rome or no."

As he starts to walk away, Arthur looks at him, surprised. He clasps the large man's shoulder in a silent inquiry. Massimo looks at him, smiling, and the corners of his eyes wrinkle.

"I love her, sir Arthur. All I want is her happiness." He nods his head, and him and the legionnaires leave the tavern. Ghost turns around, wrapping her arms around Tristan's neck. He does not respond, because he is too shocked as to what had happened. He was always the one who was supposed to die before the pact was over. And now he's the one going home? Tristan pushes Ghost away from him gently, and then runs out of the tavern. He catches the reins of Massimo's warhorse.

"Sir, I will only leave if the rest of them are allowed their freedom as well." Massimo looks at him for a few moments, and then nods his head. He motions to one of his men, who hands him a box. They all turn their mounts around, and ride through the streets. Tristan walks back into the tavern, shoving the box in Arthur's hands. He walks over to Ghost, and takes her face in his hands, kissing her. She returns almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he pulls away, he looks at Arthur, who had opened the box. Handing out the papers, all of the knights take them in complete surprise. Then they all crowd around Tristan, slamming his shoulder or hugging him.

It was the beginning of a new age…

**Review, please! I'm probably writing a sequel, so keep your eyes open!**

**~ xoxo, Ryuu**


End file.
